grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Time Rift Reputation
Description The Time Rift is a dystopian world of Saphael. The player becomes exposed to it after accepting the "L66. A Distant Cry For Help" quest line. In this world, there are nine areas. These areas are very similar to the ones in Saphael, however the monsters have mutated and grown stronger than ever. There are 3 factions in the Time Rift, which replace the city factions in Saphael. These are the Kaslow Holy Royal Resistance, Ilya Cult Vengeance, and the Jale Steam Machine Mercenaries. To gain fame for these factions, you must complete quests in their territories and instances. Kaslow Holy Royal Resistance ::"The Kaslow Holy Royal Resistance is assembled from the former Royal Praetorian Guard of Kaslow King Odin. After Kaslow fell to the Beastmen Army, the once largest city in the world was consumed by fire, and King Odin mysteriously disappeared. ::To reclaim Kaslow and restore its formor glory, Posolain, the Royal Duke of Kaslow, and Jarl, the Royal Praetorian Guard Leader, joined forces to assemble the Kaslow Holy Royal Resistance. The two appear to be working together peacefully in an effort to incite rebellions against the Beastmen Army throughtout the kingdom. However, rumors suggest political controversies behind the scenes..." :::::::::—Faction Information on Kaslow Holy Royal Resistance To gain fame for this faction, you must complete quests in the Kaslow Wilderness, Rebel Base, and repeatable missions in Knoll Fort. You can receive rewards from Colonel Clark in the Rebel Base once you have met the required reputation points. Ilya Cult Vengeance ::"The Ilya Cult Vengeance is a secret organization shrouded in darkness and magic in Ilya. If the Ilya Elder Council is the force of light, then the Ilya Cult Vengeance, which secretly upholds justice and punishes evil, is the force of darkness. The twin forces of light and dark governed the life in Ilya until the Wisewood Army invaded. ::Even before the Wisewood invasion, Ilya was a strangely quiet place. A softly flowing river wound through the heart of the city, and all buildings, big and small, were covered in vines and weeds. Large plants jutted up through cracks in concrete, occasionally spewing noxious purple gas and spores into the air. ::The struggles between light and dark, yin and yang, are like the vines crawling over the city walls, slowly edging toward the abyss of eternal damnation..." :::::::::—Faction Information on Ilya Cult Vengeance To gain fame for this faction, you must complete missions in the Sprite Tear Forest and repeatable quests in the Wisewood Core. You can then receive rewards from General Ifu of the Sprite Tear Forest, or from Elder Bania in Dreamer's Plateau. Jale Steam Machine Mercenaries ::"Members of the Jale Steam Machine Mercenaries, a freedom organization, are the elites of the mechanical city of Jale. Clauza, head of the Mercenaries, is a courageous and brilliant leader. He is careful, ruthless, and highly respected among the Mercenaries. ::After millions of bugs invaded Jale and covered the town in thick, milky webs, he began working to unite the three forces to save Jale. However, the bugs' sticky webs and secretions have rendered much of Jale's prized machinery useless. The city has been robbed of all signs of civilization. The fight to gain more support and turn the tide against the writhing bugs is about to begin..." :::::::::—Faction Information on Jale Steam Machine Mercenaries To gain fame for this faction, complete quests in Blood Soaked Bay and repeatable missions in the Underground Catacomb. You can also turn in Bug Energy Crystals , which serve the same purpose as lost powers. You may then receive rewards from Mercenary Leader Clauza in Blood Soaked Bay. Category:Reputation